Letters to Argus-Bound Soldiers
The following letters were written by members of the Alliance to our Soldiers going to Argus. After being collected, they were distributed, with care-packages by the Clergy of the Holy Light. 1 Dear Hero, The Time has come to end The Burning Crusade. The Time has come to take the fight to the legion. You are both Sword and shield, you are both our hope and our Future. The Light is with you hero, in everything you do. 2 Salutations Soldier, Unfortunately, words fail to illustrate the gratitude that I hold for all that you do to protect the Grand Alliance. Your actions on the field of war and the blue-and-gold banner you adorn mark you as an agent of sacrifice, valor, and selflessness. '' Thank you, Kyuken Ironkeg 3 Dear Hero, ''You are the Hope of our world, You are the future of our Children. You are the protector of Azeroth and you are a Hero of the Ages. Elune Be with you. 4 Dearest Solider, How brave you are indeed for giving your life for your land. I too have fought valiantly for my people, however you fight for everyone when you swear allegiance to the King. And for that I must thank you. Your path is a noble one. I pray that Aviana watches over you. '' Elune Bless, Vael'sha Shadowweaver 5 ''As we enjoy our freedoms, let us never forget the men and women who sacrifice to make it possible, Thank you. Calvin Murdock, age 16. 6 Dear Soldier of the Alliance, '' As a soldier myself, and as a Stormwinder, I state to you my firmest gratitude both on my own behalf, and on the behalf of the House, for your service so far rendered. I pray that you find yourself safe and victorious in the struggles to come, and want to let you know that I and all the members of the House are well aware that it is on the toil and sacrifice of our soldiers that the Alliance's future peace and security depends.'' Yours sincerely, Lord Baldassar Greyson-Partiger, Viscount of Bloodwick, Lord High Speaker of the House of Nobles of the Kingdom of Stormwind 7 You are the First that I pray for in the morning and the last I pray for at night. May the Light bless you and protect you while you are away. 8 Dear Soldier, Thank you for fighting for my future. I hope you return home safe and that you may feel loved and welcomed back with open arms. I know that one day I may have to fight, but I pray that I will grow up to live in a world at peace. Your sacrifices and courage means so much to everyone. Sincerely, June O'Neill-McTash, age 10 9 Soldiers, The Alliance thanks you for your service and valour in the face of this immediate threat. We pray that the Light send you forth with tenacity and the vigor which we in the Alliance are proud of. You honour our King, Anduin Wrynn, a great honour in representing the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Alliance as a whole in the fact of this great danger. May you all return safe, with a certain victory. Captain Jean Luxford, 42nd Regiment 10 Dear Hero, You stood up when others faltered, You are now the Light in the Darkness. Give em hell, show them how we do things on Azeroth. Light bless. 11 Thank you for defending our world. I am free because of you. Billy Debane, Age 9 12 You are the sword, many of us will be the shield. Go up there and end this war. We will buy the time you need to ensure Azeroth does not fall in your absence. Make them pay for every life taken. Commander Gabriel Mordrime, 13th Legion 13 Dear Soldiers of the Alliance, As the ever-growing night beckons with visions of chaos and despair, here you stand before the coming storm, brave and ready to defend all those whom may never know your name. The Light shines true upon your sword and shield and will ever protect you from the darkness and hate for which you face. The dawn is rising and with that, the hope for a tomorrow free from the reigns of terror and I look forward to both serving with you in battle and seeing the day when you arrive back home. With Hope, Faith and Charity, Bishop Tyragonfal 14 Thank you for keeping a level of professionalism in your work. Keep it up. 15 Dear Solider, '' Thank you for your dedication, courage, and bravery. If you and I were to meet, I would stand for you, because you are out there standing for me and our world.'' 16 War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend. 17 I thank you all for the services you've given to the Alliance in its trying times against the Legion invasion. I am not only thankful for your bravery, but I am honoured to fight by your side every single day. Lord Nelgarict Severn 18 Dear Soldiers, Hello, I am Estal. I hope the care packages will be of help to you and everyone. I wish I could help at the front lines, but I am unwell and have to stay in bed for most hours of the day. I pray to Elune daily that everyone can stay safe and make it back home some day, and that the Legion will one day perish and we can live in peace. Is Suramar as pretty as they say? Please stay safe and focused, and come home soon. '' With regards, Estal'anar Glaivefall 19 ''I really appreciate your risking your life for us. You are a real hero. William Sazaks, age 12 20 Dear Hero, Rest assured that Azeroth is being looked after while you journey to fight the legion, Your home will be awaiting your return, your family safely inside. Focus on the fight in Argus, we'll protect the homeland. 21 Dear Solider, You are the fire in the night, you are the bane of Evil and a soldier of the Light. May Elune and the Light keep you safe during your battles, You are loved and owed more than even the King could repay. Sincerely, Tim Lurtle 22 You don’t know me, but I am an example of teenagers, and kids who think you are awesome for what you do for us everyday. Everyone I meet or know wants you to know that they appreciate you. Tammy Wilson, Age 17 23 Dear Soldier, You are the shield that protects us, you are the swords that fights for us. You protect those who are unable to protect themselves, Light Bless you in your endeavors. 24 Every time I think of someone defending our world, I think of you as a hero, Just like my daddy. Debbie Newman, Age 6 25 Dear Soldier, We often lose our faith in times such as these. Stay strong, stray true, and stay faithful. The Light will aid you when the time comes. You are protected by it's blessings. Be well. 26 The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. Fight well Hero, Light bless you. 27 Dear Solider, Recite this prayer when times are dark in your journey, "Lord of Light! Come to us in our darkness. We offer you these damned souls. Take them and cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors." 28 You are a real life hero, and I want to honor you for your unselfish sacrifice to keep our country free.I pray that you return home safely to your family and friends very soon. Liliana Lurtle, Age 15 29 Dear Hero, You carry the future of Azeroth on your shoulders. Do not fear, for you are not alone. Do not falter, for the Light will aid you. Do not worry, for you will be victorious. We eagerly await your safe return. Sincerely, Brother Jeffery Henderson. Category:Letters Category:Items Category:Documents